Friend, Foe, or Hero?
by SkybornWriterGal
Summary: Everyone knows that two god-like beings created the Minecraftian universe. But what no one knows is that those two gods had kids... No one knows of the two children of the heavens, and not even the kids themselves know their parents; only their powers are known to them. One never smiles, the other never frowns. Night and day have never been so similar... Adventure Awaits! Rated M.
1. Prologue: I Will Not Fail

? POV

I couldn't fail. I refuse to fail. The word remains to be defined to me. I will keep on trying to protect him, even if I die trying.

I can't lift us off of the ground. I need to get Adam back up to the Aether. I flop back to the ground, dissapointed in my inability to fulfill my promise to keep my friend safe. He can't survive on his own… but he could if Father helped. "FATHER!" I cried, trying and fai- no, I mean, not quite reaching the clouds. "I need your assistance!" My friend is the same age as I am yet far less experienced, so he hit his head in the fall. "I need your… help… keeping him safe."

'Help...'

I've never used that word before.

I received no reply, which agitated me. I was furious. I was so angry I had a screaming fit; "IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM, THEN BY ALL MEANS NECESSARY, I SHALL SMITE BOTH YOU AND ADAM'S FATHER OUT OF THE CLOUDS WITHIN WHICH YOU HIDE FROM OUR PROBLEMS! I REFUSE TO QUIT! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! AND I REFUSE TO BE DENIED THE ASSURANCE THAT MY FRIEND IS SAFE WITHIN HIS FATHER'S HOME! NOW, ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

I don't sound much like an eight-year-old, do I? Adam sure doesn't; he's too humorous to be the age of eight, and I possess far too much knowledge to be so young. We are young, but our minds grow at an impossible rate. That said, I am not giving up. "I WILL NOT FAIL!"

I started flailing about. The only thing I didn't hit was Adam. My appearance started changing. Normally, I was either emotionless or good-spirited; I had never had a reason to be mad before. My silver hair faded to starry black. My eyes burned bright Endermen purple. My dress and shoes faded to starry black. I now looked like I belonged to the End. A red glint formed in my eyes. Father will pay for his ignorance.

I hid Adam in a shelter, and flew up to the Aether, marking his location on my map. Once I reached the Aether, I was faced with one of many Sky Guardians. It did not recognize me, and it attacked. I dodged as best I could, avoiding a blow longer than even Father could.

But then I took a bad hit to the head. All is dark.

…

There is light again. My memory is gone, except for a sharp pain to the head. I had a feeling my friend was safe, but what was his name again? 'Adam', I said softly, gently. Adam was his name. I hope he is safe, wherever he is…

Adam T'kyyd, I will find you someday.


	2. Chapter 1: Who I Am

"Friend, Foe, or Hero?"

Chapter One + OC's Form

? POV

I move swiftly among the trees, jumping up to seven blocks at a time. I have done this my whole life; well, at least for as long as I can remember. I stop at a lake and peer down at myself. I see a girl with long, starry-black hair, black sunglasses that hide my eyes, a black tee, a grey layered skirt, a silvery cape with a black creeper face on it, and black flats. What stands out most is my amulet. I can guarantee that you've never seen one like it. It is a golden disc hung on a chain of the same material, with a strange purple gem in the middle. It hangs around my neck; the gem is sitting in the very middle of my chest. I continue through the forest, my wooden sword lobbing of the occasional leaf or branch here and there. Sometimes I pause at a certain tree and go to work on it, cutting off every single branch I can find. My sword seems like it could never break; it also seems able to catch leaves on fire occasionally, and it had the sharpest edge of any sword I have ever seen.

My name is Fia. That is all I can remember of my childhood, except for a lot of clouds, and fire, and red stones. I think I remember a few people, too... No, that can't be right. I've never even talked to another person, not to my current knowledge. All of a sudden, my hair is all over my face. I pause and glance back down at the lake as I tie my hair back and adjust my cape over my head and around my shoulders. I look like an old beggar when I wear it like this. All well, no one will notice. There was no one here, anyway. No one would notice an eighteen-year-old girl traveling through the trees like an expert parkourist. No one, not ever…

My amulet started glowing. This has never happened before, and I don't know what to make of it. I spun around in a 360-degree circle. I discovered which direction to face for it to be glowing its brightest, and I dashed off in the correct direction. A feeling of joy washed over me, a feeling that I hadn't felt in ages. I was finally excited about something again.

I soon left the temperate forests that I loved so much and entered the freezing tundra. I shivered; I don't do cold. I ignored the cold as best I could, though I knew I would freeze faster than any normal person. I can't explain it. I just don't _feel_ normal. I belong in the fire, not in the snow. I shivered again.

I was getting closer. But closer to _what_, exactly? I couldn't wait to see where I was going. All of a sudden, I felt as though I had found it. And I _had_ found something. A cave is what I had found. I decided to go into the cave, and I was surprised to see someone who looked just like me. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was looking at what I guessed to be a fallen ally.

Sky's POV (You guessed it!)

(A few minutes earlier)

Deadlox and I went mining together all the time, and if we only found one of something, I always gave it to him. But this time, he actually owed me an ingot's worth, so when he tried to swipe the budder that we finally found, I swiped it back… A little too forcefully. Deadlox pulled backwards, I pulled harder, and somehow he managed to grab it from me, but the force of my pull was flung back directly at his forehead. He was now on the ground, asleep for the moment.

I felt eyes on me.

I knew I shouldn't turn around, but I couldn' shake the eyes off of me otherwise.

I turned around slowly…

Fia's POV

The man started to turn around very slowly. This worried me; what would he do if he saw me?

I put myself in a position absolutely identical to the man's, and I started to mirror his actions as best I could. It worked; he now wore a look of immense confusion. I watched the man freeze in the middle of moving foreward to investigate. This didn't feel right… I couldn't just run from these people and leave them in a cave. There could be mobs down here… But by the time I had come to this conclusion, the poor guy was sleeping on his feet. Wait, what? I blew a puff of air at him and he fell backwards, landing next to his colleague. This wasn't right. I had to help them.

I started to drag the poor duo out of the cave and towards my makeshift treehouse.

A/N: Sorry that the prologue had nothing to do with the story in the long run. Bukkitthebrony, here's a cookie for being a nice person and reviewing! Also, I need a few OC's, so here's the form. BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE!

Minecraft name:

Nick (shorter name to call them):

Boy/Girl:

Age:

Appearance:

Traits/Personality:

Favorite weapon:

Favorite materials (if you're not sure, put crystal; it's an element I added specifically to this story):

Pairing, if any (this would be a Youtuber. If you listed their traits it would help a lot. Also, SkyDoesMinecraft can't be paired with):

Other:

There you go! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows; potatoes will be thrown at ducks.

-SkybornWriterGal-


	3. Chapter 2: Things Go Wrong

FFoH Chapter Two

'_Everything That Could Possibly Go Wrong All Happens At Once'_

Fia's POV

He had fallen to the ground like he'd taken a hit to the head, and as for his ally, he had a major bruise on his head and was holding a golden ingot. The two had obviously been fighting over it, and the one who had lost the fight was holding a prize that wasn't his. I felt justified to take the ingot and place it gently in my double's pocket, but something felt… off. It was only when I'd reached the mouth of the cave that I figured out what it was.

Various Mobs, grouped together to ambush us. Creepers and Endermen, mostly. The skeleton archers raised their bows, the zombie warriors raised their weapons, and the Endermen and Creepers charged straight at me.

And the worst part of this was that I was stuck out in the snow, which was already weakening me. My double looked far worse off than I was; crystals of ice were forming on him, and his skin was turning blue. That was not good. I had to get them to my home in the trees, and fast. I couldn't say why, but I felt like it was my job now to keep the two safe. But just as I pulled out my sword, the mobs fled. I didn't ponder this for long; save lives now, be curious later.

Sky's POV

(A few minutes ago)

In front of me stood… my reflection? No. It looked nothing like me, but it was moving exactly like I was. I wonder it if would sound like me? Nope. The 'reflection' started to hum to itself, and I listened. I couldn't explain it if I tried, but it sounded almost as if this person had two or three voices all at once. The resulting sound was… majestic, for lack of a better word. What was it going to do? More voices were added after every few measures of music. This song sounded familiar… I tried to remember where I had heard this sound before, but all I drew was a blank. All of a sudden, something hit me hard in the back of the head. The last thing I saw was the stranger's glowing purple amulet. Wait... Was it mine or theirs?

Fia's POV

It was very hard traveling in the element that you are weakest against while carrying two people along with you. Most would call it impossible. I call it a challenge. I call it a promise to protect someone that is difficult to keep at first, but later it becomes second nature. I set about dragging the two to my home. My eyes stung, I was numb all over, and with every snowflake I touched, I felt a thousand burns settle upon the tiniest area where the flake of ice had landed.

It was like living hell to me, but I will keep my promise if it is the last thing I ever do.

A/N: Sorry that this is so short; I was kinda rushed, and I really wanted to post today. Also, I am really detailed and a perfectionist, so if you submit an OC, please do me a favor and fill it out to the best of your abilities?

Have A Cookie, Friends! *throws potatoes at ducks*


	4. Chapter 3: I Remember You

Fia's POV

No matter how easy it had sounded in my head, pursuing my goal of getting myself and the pair of people out of the cold was a lot harder than I had previously thought. I started to hum to myself again to calm myself down. 'Everything will be fine,' I told myself. 'When hasn't it been? Fia, you've never been worried like this before, so why start _now_, of all times?!' I was worried for the first time in… well, for the first time. It was a strange feeling; your mind starts wandering to the darker side of what could happen, what could go wrong. 'What if they are afraid of me when they wake up? What if they run away, back into the cold, and freeze? What if these two had hurt themselves in their argument and-'

I shook my head. I refuse to think of that. I keep walking through the snow, my arms and legs now completely numb, frost forming on my nose.

I am almost out of the snow biome. Almost there. Three more steps. Two more. One.

I am finally free of the snow, and my house is nearby. I pull the two up into the correct tree and into my home. I only have one bed, but I could make another. I didn't need to sleep. But they did.

I slipped one of the two into each bed, making sure that the gold hadn't fallen out of the grey-clad's pocket. He deserved that much, at least. He ended up in my own bed, and he seemed to start warming up almost immediately after I pulled the blanket over him. A memory flashed through my head. A younger version of the guy, seemingly about eight, was asleep where the older one had been. An eight-year-old me now crept up to the double. She leaned over him, about to swipe his shades. All of a sudden, the little boy shot up in the bed, only to have his sunglasses fall right off of his face. He blushed like a tomato and pulled the shades back on, but not before I saw his eyes; they looked identical to ice rubies, from the Aether. Now, how do I remember that...? Little me burst out laughing, and grins were shared. I _had_ smiled a long time ago. I noticed that my appearance had been different; My hair had been silver, my eyes had been silver with hints of purple swirled through them, and I had been wearing a silver dress with a silver cape over it, purple leggings, and silver ballad flats. My amulet, however, still sat in its usual place. That explained it. I had two personalities, and my appearance changed when my persona did. Silver seemed to be my fun-loving persona, hidden under lock and key for ten years. Brown was just me; pure, emotionless me. I must have had another side, because if I focused hard enough, I could feel the magic in the air around me. I couldn't do that, not normally. Did that mean that I was a sorcerer, or was I imagining things? That couldn't be right. The vision faded, and I was once again faced with a (supposedly) sleeping grey-clad. I shook my sunglasses off, and crept up to him, planning to swipe his shades as I had tried and failed to do ten years ago. From the mirror in the corner, I watched as my own appearance changed at a rapid speed to what it had been all those long, lonely years ago. The guy shot up just like in the memory, his shades fell off just like in the memory, I saw his eyes just like in the memory. I burst out laughing. I saw recognition flare in his eyes; he seemed to remember me, but he had forgotten me for some reason.

Did he hit his head or something when he was eight?  
Did I?

How much have I forgotten?

I seemed to remember a name, hidden away with the person I used to be and finally was again. Now that I had changed, I could remember this man's name.

"Adam?" The name seemed rusted and unused to me. My voice seemed very different; rather than being a harsh, demanding tone, my voice now sounded like a lullaby all on its own. Adam definitely recognized me now; he stared at me for a time, and then he replied with the name that was mine so long ago.

"Seraphina? You're impossible! Where've you been?" He burst out laughing, and paused when he noticed something. "How'd I get here, Fi'?" I mumbled an answer at first, and when he asked again, I answered with my side of the story. "I found you two in a cave freezing to death. I brought you two to my house."

He smiled, and so did I. This was meant to happen.  
I was meant to find him again. But had my father arranged this?  
No. He never replied. He never even wanted to help me, there was no way that he helped anyway.

? POV

I stared into my viewing orb, satisfied with my work. On the day she fell from the Aether, I had silently promised to heed her request. I had protected Adam for ten long years by allowing him the skills to survive. I never thought he'd start an army, though. That kid was impossible…  
At least I had corrected an enormous error in the kids' destiny. Now that they remember each other, it won't be long before they remember their past, and possibly their future as well. As long as they knew each other, everything would work out as it would have if they had never forgotten.  
I smiled for the first time since they had fallen out of the Aether, because why not smile if they did?

A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! REALLY FREAKING SHORT! I just wanted to keep you guys supplied with something new every day. It's really hard, but worth it.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. S'mores, anyone? 8D


	5. Just A NOTE!

A/N: Sorry if you though this was a new chappie. I just wanted to make sure you knew about the changes I've made! Go back, starting at the prologue, and re-read the whole thing. See how you like it!

I'll try to have the next chappie in by tomorrow. I promise to slow down some.

Also, MintyMrsny is AWESOME! IF SHE DIDN'T KNOW THAT, THEN NOW SHE DOES.

JOHN GO GET THE COOKIES!


End file.
